


Поцелуй Иуды

by Klea_Strix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, POV Severus Snape, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Герой мертв, Тьма повержена, спасенные ликуют. И лишь у одного человека нет мира в душе</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поцелуй Иуды

**Author's Note:**

> АУ к 7 книге. Параллели с библейским сюжетом. Истинно верующим читать не рекомендуется.

_— Ты не можешь меня оставить, ты должен придать мне сил._  
_— А ты мог бы предать своего учителя?_  
 _— Нет. Поэтому Бог дал мне более легкую долю – взойти на крест…_  
Никос Казанзакис «Последнее искушение Христа».

Он не был сыном божьим, но как тесно их истории переплетаются _—_  я понял только сейчас. У него не было любящей матери, но у него была цель. У него не было мудрости прожитых лет, но его смерть стала спасением рода человеческого. Я ненавидел его. Я любил его. Я предал его. Я остался ему верен. Никогда доселе я так не понимал Иуду, совершившего свое предательство, чтобы предначертанное наконец свершилось. А ведь он мог отказаться это делать, и как бы история человечества развивалась тогда?

Ровно пять дней тому назад мальчик принял непростое решение. Осознание неизбежности своей судьбы заставило его распрощаться с детством. Почти год мучений, поиска решений, сплетен, издевательств, гонений. И вот мы пришли к тому, что получили в итоге. Мальчик повзрослел и принял решение, принял свою судьбу.

Пророчество. Оно подобно искушению Сатаны подтачивало его и наши силы. «В живых останется только один». Люцифер искушал нашего мессию смертью, быстрой и безболезненной. Смертью, дарящей свободу и отдохновение измученной душе. Легкий путь. Невыполнимый. Он хотел этого. Я видел сомнения в его глазах.

Но наш «Царь и Бог» погладил свою белую бороду, сверкнул голубыми очами, и его «сын» отправился на свою Голгофу.

Предсказание. Оно было лживо, неправильно, как большинство видений когда-либо посещавших Сибиллу. Но оно послужило поводом для многих и многих смертей. Я пришел к Лорду и поведал ему содержание утерянного пророчества. Мне даже не пришлось убеждать его в истинности этого заблуждения. Этим я подписал юноше смертный приговор. Я предал его, но тридцать серебренников получил младший Уизли.

Волдеморт не пожелал рисковать своим шпионом и его положением в Ордене Феникса. Он знал, что со смертью Поттера сопротивление не остановится. Наоборот, его имя, его жертвенная смерть станет новым знаменем, под которое встанут сотни новых, еще более фанатичных бойцов. Но он хотел обезопасить себя, свое будущее бессмертие. Своим слизеринским умом я мог понять это. Лорд предложил Рону Уизли хорошую сделку: свобода и жизнь лучшего друга в обмен на ключ от некоего хранилища в Гринготтсе. Я не подозревал, что Уизли настолько покорит блеск галлеонов и сиклей. Пусть он сейчас плачет, бьет себя в грудь, уверяет, что это был своего рода Империус. Он предал! Предал трижды. Но слава предателя досталась мне.

Как некогда Иесус, Гарри знал. Он был готов к такому повороту событий. Он пришел ко мне под покровом ночи. И я не мог не впустить его, потому что тоже знал. Знал, что случится с ним завтра. Он просил у меня прощения, просил за себя, за отца, за Мародеров, за Дамблдора и за всех учеников. Почти на коленях умолял простить их всех. На его лице было столько страдания, столько боли было в голосе, что я и в этом не смог ему отказать. И как только прозвучало это «прощаю», тяжелый камень упал с моей души. Мои плечи расправились, освободились, чтобы принять новый груз. Слезы мальчика на моих руках, легкие поцелуи, коснувшиеся моих пальцев. Благодарность. Признание, что одно мое слово дало ему больше сил, чем все речи, которыми его потчевали все это время.

Прости меня, Господи, ибо я слаб. Я поднял его, обнял, крепко прижимая его тело к своему и отдавая ему все накопленное тепло. Я собрал все его слезы и вкусил их как амброзию. Щека к щеке. Душа к душе. Мы не сказали больше ни слова. На утро он поцеловал меня в лоб, словно из нас двоих я был ребенком, и ушел.

В следующий раз я увидел его только у Волдеморта. Его захватили в Визжащей хижине, куда его заманил Уизли. Мальчик, так и не достигший своего совершеннолетия, стоял в кругу Упивающихся. Все их насмешки, угрозы, плевки, все их удары и заклятия он принимал с спокойной сосредоточенностью. Боль неоднократно искажала черты его лица, губы то и дело пропускали сдавленные стоны. Но когда я ловил его взгляд, то читал в нем: «Господи, прости их, ибо они не ведают, что творят». Круцио, произнесенное Волдемортом, стало концом Гарри Поттера и рождением Спасителя.

Кто научил его этой молитве? Почему он вспомнил ее именно сейчас? Но кто бы это ни был, он не предполагал сколько силы, воли, души, сколько самопожертвования может вложить в простые слова этот ребенок.

«Спаси, Господи, и помилуй детей своих, не только верных, никогда не оставлявших тебя, но и блудных сынов, ушедших от тебя. Подари им, Господи, душевный мир и телесное здоровье, и прости им всякое согрешение, вольное или невольное, как я прощаю».

Слова, буквально исторгнутые болью из его нутра, зажгли свет там, где ему не было доселе места. Яркий белый свет поглотил все пространство вокруг, а когда он стих, Темного Лорда уже не было. Как не было боле и темных меток. Тихие, смущенные люди обступили хрупкое тело мальчика, на лице которого застыла умиротворенная улыбка.

Это случилось три дня тому назад. Мир стал свободен. Все газеты трубили о новой «величайшей победе Светлых сил». Никто из бывших Упивающихся не был наказан. Во-первых, без меток ничего нельзя было доказать. Во-вторых, никто и не хотел ссориться с высшей магической аристократией. А в-третьих, Гарри успел оставить завещание, в котором просил никого не преследовать. Вполне возможно, его волю нарушили бы, но ведь было ещё «во-первых» и «во-вторых». Это спасло не только последователей Темного Лорда, прощение досталось и Уизли. Но это не может спасти меня.

День за днем я слышу за спиной голоса. Они твердят: «Предатель», «Ты проклят», «Это сидит в тебе». Я ждал три дня и три ночи. Я жил надеждой, что мои аллюзии станут реальностью, и Спаситель воскреснет. Но надежда по капле испарялась, и я осознал, что чуда не будет. Что озарив наши души Светом он ушел насовсем, решив остаться мальчиком Гарри, человеком, способным на всепрощение.

Но я не могу так. Я простил его, простил всех, за кого он просил, но я не в состоянии простить себя. Я уподобился Иуде и, так же как он, ухожу за своим «учителем». Гарри, ты научил меня всему хорошему, что есть во мне, ты показал, каким я мог бы стать, показал лучший мир… Но я недостоин его. Я не буду пугать учеников зрелищем раскачивающегося на ветру трупа. Я уйду так, как и подобает Мастеру-алхимику – тихо, спокойно, от собственноручно приготовленного яда. Все оставшееся мне время я отдам воспоминаниям, и все они будут о тебе, Золотой мальчик. Светлый…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Время написания: октябрь, 2004 года


End file.
